


Le manoir de Corlagon

by Noxae



Category: Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Might and Magic VI - Freeform, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxae/pseuds/Noxae
Summary: Devenir Archimage, ça se mérite. Zark et ses compagnons vont devoir percer les mystères du manoir de Corlagon afin d'obtenir le Cristal de Terrax. Entre les squelettes, les fantômes, et l'aspect labyrinthique du bâtiment, ils ne savent plus où donner de la tête...





	Le manoir de Corlagon

La plaine était jonchée de cadavres de gobelins. Zark contemplait le carnage en faisant la moue. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait les gobelins, mais de là à tous les massacrer comme ça... En voyant la petite troupe de bestioles vertes, Brute Épaisse leur avait foncé dessus en hurlant son cri de guerre, et sans même un "Bonjour", s'était attelé à la tâche de faire de leurs organes internes des organes externes. Sarya, Cléa, et lui-même s'étaient contentés de le regarder faire, l'archère décochant occasionnellement une flèche qui trouvait toujours sa cible, histoire de ne pas trop s'ennuyer.

Avec un "Crac" retentissant, le paladin fendit le crâne du dernier gobelin, et revint vers eux l'air guilleret, son épée dégoulinant d'un sang vert pâteux sur son épaule.

\- Mes chers compagnons, je suis fort étonné de vous voir ainsi vous tourner les pouces. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rejoint dans cette noble tuerie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

\- A ce propos... commença Zark, cherchant ses mots. Était-il vraiment nécessaire de tous les tuer ? Je veux dire, ils ne nous menaçaient même pas, on aurait pu les contourner...

Brute Épaisse fronça les sourcils.

\- Sorcier, je ne te suis pas.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, résuma Cléa, c'est que ce que tu viens de faire était inutile.

\- Et pas très sympa pour eux, surtout... ajouta Zark.

\- Votre raisonnement me laisse perplexe. Tuer apporte de l'honneur. On peut tuer un gobelin. Donc, tuer du gobelin apporte de l'honneur.

\- Oui, mais non, fit Zark en sentant une migraine approcher.

Il aurait pu trouver un meilleur argument, mais avec le paladin, mieux valait faire le plus simple possible.

\- Mais si.

\- Mais non.

\- Peu importe, trancha Sarya, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, on entre dans le donjon, ou bien vous préférez rester là à papoter toute la journée ?

Ils reconnurent tous l'un des Faux Choix™ que l'archère leur imposait de temps à autres, et qui signifiait qu'il allait leur arriver quelque chose de très douloureux et/ou humiliant s'ils n'obéissaient pas, et se tournèrent donc bien sagement vers l'entrée du donjon. Le donjon en question était une vieille bâtisse qui semblait très bien entretenue malgré le fait qu'elle soit censée être abandonnée depuis plusieurs décades. Deux torches brillaient de chaque côté de l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne noir, alimentées par un sort de Feu Éternel, pour autant que Zark puisse en juger. Ça en jetait grave.

\- Le Manoir de Corlagon, déclama-t-il, appuyant bien sur les majuscules. Un cadeau qu'Archibald lui-même octroya à Corlagon pour services rendus, il y a de cela des années. Aujourd'hui abandonné, la rumeur veut qu'il soit hanté par l'esprit de Corlagon, devenu fou à la suite d'on ne sait quelle expérience magique. Personne ne sait ce qui...

\- Oui, bon, on entre avant de mourir de vieillesse ? l'interrompit Sarya.

Le pouvoir du Faux Choix™ était sans limite. Ils entrèrent. Le hall d'entrée était illuminé par juste le bon nombre de torches pour avoir l'air sinistre sans pour autant être totalement plongé dans l'obscurité. On entendait des cris lointains, portés jusqu'à eux par un vent qui n'aurait pas dû exister, et Zark avait la curieuse impression que quelqu'un lui murmurait des choses dans l'oreille. Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne. L'impression persista.

\- L'atmosphère est très travaillée, fit Sarya d'un ton appréciateur. Ça fait vraiment manoir hanté.

\- Ça sent le fantôme, les informa Cléa en reniflant.

Personne ne lui demanda comment elle connaissait l'odeur des fantômes. C'était des trucs de clercs : Sarya trouvait ça surfait, Zark n'était pas intéressé, et le paladin était de l'avis que tant que ça marchait, pas besoin de savoir comment.

\- Pourquoi on fait cette quête déjà ? ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Zark, ce qui indiquait qu'elle savait très bien _pourquoi_.

\- Parce que, leur rappela ce dernier, vous avez tous des titres qui claquent, avec des majuscules partout : le paladin est un Héros, l'archère est une Mage Guerrière, et toi tu es une Grande Prêtresse. Je vous ai accompagné sans broncher dans chacune de vos quêtes, et je ne suis toujours qu'un Magicien pourri. C'est à mon tour maintenant !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, arrête de geindre, on va t'aider à devenir Archimage... le rassura Sarya. En supposant que ce bonhomme d'Albert Newton tienne sa promesse, ce qui n'est pas gagné. Il m'a l'air un peu tête en l'air...

\- Que sommes-nous censés accomplir, au juste ? demanda Brute Épaisse, qui avait déjà oublié de quoi il était question.

\- Newton veut qu'on lui rapporte le Cristal de Terrax, lui rappela Zark.

\- Mmh. Un cristal. Je me demande s'il est... cristallin.

Long silence.

\- C'est une possibilité, finit par dire Zark.

Le paladin hocha lentement la tête, comme si Zark venait de lui apporter la solution à un problème qui le tracassait depuis longtemps, puis s'avança vers l'unique porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se retourna vers Zark.

\- Sorcier, lance le sort pour voir les ennemis, dit-il, le front plissé par la concentration.

\- Le sort, il s'appelle 'œil du sorcier'. C'est pourtant pas difficile à retenir comme nom...

\- Mon cerveau est encombré avec des choses bien plus importantes que le nom d'un sort, se défendit Brute Épaisse.

\- Par exemple ? voulut savoir Cléa.

\- Le Petit Guide du Parfait Paladin, 53ème édition, par Sire Osric le Chaste, avec une préface de Jeuh Rhoxx.

\- Et ?

\- C'est tout, avoua le paladin.

\- Et tu t'es jamais dit que c'était un peu léger niveau connaissances ? continua Cléa.

Brute Épaisse se rengorgea, l'air offensé.

\- Il fait mille trois cents pages !

\- Lance le sort, Zark, sinon ils y seront encore demain matin, lui conseilla Sarya.

Zark se concentra, marmonnant les syllabes requises.

\- Haha, dit une voix qui sortait de nulle part, tandis que la magie s'activait.

\- Les effets sonores de ce sort sont bizarres, commenta l'archère.

\- Allons-y ! proclama Brute Épaisse en prenant la tête.

Il s'arrêta après trois pas, car ils se trouvaient déjà face à une intersection. Il leur fallait choisir entre la gauche et la droite.

\- Dans un labyrinthe, toujours prendre à droite, dit Zark à voix haute, se remémorant les conseils de son maître.

Évidemment, ils partirent tous à gauche. Zark ricana quand il devint évident que la porte de gauche était bloquée. Elle ne céda pas lorsque Brute Épaisse se jeta dessus de toutes ses forces, preuve évidente qu'il y avait de la magie à l’œuvre.

\- De toute façon, il n'y a personne derrière, tempéra Zark. Tandis que derrière celle là, dit-il en indiquant la porte de droite, je sens des ennemis.

\- A l'assaut ! beugla Brute Épaisse, passant en trombe devant lui pour aller défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Les paladins et les poignées, ça n'était pas compatible. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle remplie de fantômes, des monstres hideux aux mains squelettiques et aux regards flamboyants qui flottaient à trente centimètres du sol. La bataille fut brève, le groupe étant trop aguerri pour que ce genre d'ennemis ne leur cause de véritables problèmes, surtout que Cléa possédait toute une panoplie de sort pour les réduire en poussière. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

\- Halala, ces fantômes, toujours à vénérer leur dieu hamster, commenta Zark en s'essuyant les mains - ça collait, la poussière de fantômes.

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il lui était soudain poussé deux têtes. Bah oui, lui rappela son cerveau, t'es pas entre sorciers, là. C'était trop subtil comme blague.

\- Vous connaissez pas Bouh, le dieu hamster ? expliqua-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de sauver sa plaisanterie d'une mort atroce.

Sarya émit un grognement, tandis que Cléa roulait des yeux. L'expression de Brute Épaisse ne changea pas.

\- Vous êtes pas drôle... se plaignit le sorcier.

\- C'est quoi, un hamster ? demanda le paladin.

Bien des corridors mal éclairés et des fantômes dézingués plus tard, le groupe arriva dans une salle différente des autres, leur proposant une nouvelle intersection, et...

\- Oh, une fontaine ! s'exclama le paladin sur un ton ravi, et il se précipita dans sa direction.

\- Mais bois pas là dedans, t'es dingue ou quoi ? s'écria Zark.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? C'est de l'eau, et j'ai soif, répondit Brute Épaisse, dans un superbe exemple de logique paladinesque.

\- On est juste dans la demeure d'un sorcier fou, et il y a une gigantesque statue de la Mort qui surplombe la fontaine...

\- Bah, laisse-le faire, décréta Cléa. Au pire, je le ressusciterai.

\- C'est sûr, toi ça t'arrange... Tu y gagnes mille pièces d'or, dans l'histoire.

Le paladin plongea la tête dans l'eau, ce qui était une manière très originale de se désaltérer, mais ça marchait, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Au bout d'une longue minute, il se redressa et s'ébroua comme un chien, éclaboussant ses compagnons.

\- Il y a un étrange objet au fond de ce bassin, les informa-t-il.

Zark s'approcha, s'attendant à découvrir une vieille pièce rouillée, ou bien un morceau de ferraille quelconque. Au lieu de cela...

\- Mais... c'est un interrupteur ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? fit Brute Épaisse.

\- Ça sert à rien, décréta Cléa. En plus, c'est sûrement un piège. On continue ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, toi ? Il ouvre peut-être un passage secret vers la salle du trésor, suggéra Zark.

Il le pressa, retenant son souffle. Il ne se passa strictement rien.

\- Bon, il doit avoir un effet caché...

Ils repartirent, explorant les salles une à une, se rapprochant peu à peu de leur but - du moins Zark l'espérait-il. Ils croisèrent d'autres interrupteurs, et le sorcier insista pour tous les pousser, ce que les autres le regardaient faire, un petit sourire indulgent aux lèvres pour Sarya, une moue désapprobatrice pour Cléa, et un regard vide pour le paladin (mais ça, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude).

\- C'est un truc de sorcier, vous pouvez pas comprendre, se justifia-t-il.

D'autres fantômes tombèrent sous leurs armes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une salle qui était "blindée d'ennemis", les informa Zark.

\- Ça grouille tellement que ça dépasse les limites de mon sort, précisa-t-il.

Brute Épaisse haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "plus on est de fous, plus je rigole en les décapitant", et se lança contre la porte. Porte qui céda comme si elle était en beurre fondu et non en métal. Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel. Seulement, cette salle n'était pas comme les autres, et Brute Épaisse se retrouva sur un pont étroit qui enjambait une fosse dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Handicapé par sa lourde armure, il vacilla un instant, mais parvint à recouvrer son équilibre. Les spectres l'entourèrent, leurs rires maléfiques emplissant l'espace. Zark le vit donner un coup d'épée au hasard, ce qui en tua trois (lorsqu'il visait, il était bien plus dangereux), et commencer à avancer précautionneusement pour parvenir à la porte de l'autre côté du gouffre. Sarya le suivit, puis Cléa, et enfin Zark, le petit groupe s'engageant à la queue leu leu sur la corniche large d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

_Ne pas regarder en bas, surtout ne pas regarder en bas..._

Évidemment, il regarda en bas. Et ferma aussitôt les yeux, les jambes tremblantes. Un pas de travers et il allait tomber, tomber à n'en plus finir...

\- Oh, Zark, tu fous quoi ? l'interpella Cléa, sa voix se mêlant aux râles des fantômes qui succombaient sous les assauts du groupe. Faut continuer à avancer, là.

\- Monsieur le sorcier a le vertige ? fit la voix moqueuse de Sarya. Plutôt embarrassant pour quelqu'un qui se vante que son meilleur sort c'est celui de lévi...

Il y eut une explosion de magie qui écorcha tous les sens de Zark, laissant son âme à nu. Il ouvrit les yeux - mais il savait, il _savait_ \- pour voir Sarya basculer en arrière, le regard vide, les bras ballants. La flèche qu'elle s'apprêtait à encocher tomba de ses mains inertes, oubliée. Son corps se courba gracieusement et elle disparut, avalée par les ténèbres du gouffre. Le rire du spectre aux yeux rouges qui célébrait sa victoire résonna comme un maléfice.

Zark serra les poings. Un torrent de rage monta en lui, balayant tous ses idéaux, tous les principes que son maître avait lentement instillé en lui au fil de ses années d'apprentissage. _N'utilise jamais ta magie sous le coup de la colère. La vengeance ne mène à rien. Patience en toute chose._ Tous les fondements de sa psychologie _,_ envolés comme des feuilles emportées par la tempête. Il hurla, noyant le spectre sous un déluge de flammes mêlées d'électricité crépitante. La créature mourut dans l'instant. Zark se déchaîna ensuite sur les autres, les pointant froidement du doigt alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient, sa magie les grillant sur place.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à viser, Zark baissa les yeux vers le gouffre.

\- Ils vont bientôt revenir, et en plus grand nombre, déclara-t-il d'une voix monocorde. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour la tirer de là.

\- Zark... commença Cléa. Elle est... Même mes sorts ne pourront rien changer si...

Elle s'interrompit face au regard glacial dont la gratifia le sorcier.

\- Notre camarade est tombée au champ d'honneur, fit le paladin. Il nous faut l'accepter.

Zark ne répondit pas. Il intensifia son sort de Torche, le dirigeant vers le gouffre, mais même à pleine puissance, il n'en voyait toujours pas le fond. Alors il marmonna les syllabes du sort de Poids plume, puis sauta droit dans la fosse. Il eut l'impression de flotter dans le noir durant une éternité, suspendu entre deux réalités, l'obscurité le pressant de tous les côtés. La lumière dégagée par son sort faiblit, menaçant de céder face aux ténèbres. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas tomber sans fin lorsque ses pieds touchèrent une surface dure. Enfin.

\- Sarya ? appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse, non pas qu'il en attendait vraiment une. Il inspira profondément, s'interdisant de laisser ses pensées s'égarer, et élargit la portée de sa Torche. Un corps gisait à quelques mètres devant lui, étendu sur le dos, le cou tordu selon un angle bizarre. Il s'approcha, contemplant son visage. Même dans la mort, Sarya avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et se concentra sur un autre sort - encore un, l'avant-dernier, et ensuite il pourrait se reposer. Lorsqu'il eut rendu le corps de l'archère léger comme une plume, il la prit dans ses bras, et leva la tête vers les hauteurs.

\- T'inquiète pas, Cléa va te ramener... Je la payerai même pour toi, si tu veux...

Loin au-dessus de lui, il lui sembla entendre une voix crier son nom.

_Un dernier effort..._

Il extirpa de son être les dernières gouttes de force magique qu'il lui restait et les jeta en même temps que toute sa volonté dans son sort de Vol. Ils décollèrent, Zark contrôlant à peine leur vitesse, trop occupé à maintenir leur stabilité. Il y avait tellement de choses à prendre en compte dans les sorts d'Air, et il était tellement fatigué... Sa concentration vacillait telle la flamme d'une bougie dans la tempête. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il se battit pour rester conscient.

_Encore un peu, juste quelques secondes de plus..._

Les voix étaient plus proches à présent. Il crut distinguer de la lumière... Une dernière poussée vers le haut... Le fil cassa, et sa magie lui échappa tel un ruban argenté se déroulant sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, filant entre ses doigts gourds.

\- Zark ! cria quelqu'un.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

* * *

Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête de tous les diables. Pour une fois, il ne s'en plaignit pas, puisque s'il ressentait de la douleur, cela signifiait qu'il était vivant. Vivant ! Il en aurait sauté de joie. Comme il se sentait encore un peu faible, il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ah, te revoilà, s'exclama Cléa, agenouillée en face de lui. Ça ne m'aura pris que deux sorts de soins, au lieu des trois habituels, tu deviens plus résistant !

Il était assis contre un mur, toujours dans un de ces couloirs mal éclairés qui semblaient être une caractéristique permanente du manoir de Corlagon. Des bruits de bataille résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête, et constata que Brute Épaisse et Sarya combattaient des squelettes un peu plus loin. Il cligna des yeux, incrédule.

\- Sarya ! Elle... ?

\- ...va mieux, termina la clerc, grâce à ton acte d'héroïsme insensé. Lorsqu'on vous a vu remonter des ténèbres, on n'en a pas cru nos yeux. Le paladin t'a intercepté juste alors que ton sort de Vol se terminait, on s'est trouvé un petit couloir tranquille, et je l'ai ressuscitée. Ensuite, comme tu restais dans les vapes malgré tous mes efforts, le paladin t'a mis sur son dos, et on est repartis.

Voilà qui expliquait les courbatures... Il avait été malmené comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

\- Les squelettes se sont pointés y a cinq minutes, ce qui explique ce que tu fais par terre.

Zark hocha la tête, et se releva avec l'aide de la clerc.

\- T'aurais pas un sort anti-faiblesse ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ben, tu me dois déjà cinq cent pièces d'or vu les deux sorts de soin, répliqua-t-elle. T'es sûr d'avoir assez de sous pour me payer ?

\- Cléa... gronda-t-il.

La clerc leva un sourcil, l'air parfaitement innocent.

\- Quoi ? Faut bien que je m'achète de quoi manger... et tu sais combien ça coûte, de réparer une armure de maille ? Et puis il y a tous les ingrédients pour mes sorts...

\- Je payerai, grinça Zark entre ses dents. Maintenant balance-moi ton foutu sort, que je puisse avancer sans m'écrouler au bout de trois pas.

Elle sourit triomphalement, avant de poser sa main sur le front du sorcier et de prononcer quelques mots à la sonorité gutturale. Un fourmillement courut sur la peau de Zark, et il se sentit tout de suite plus en forme.

\- Et voilà !

Il hocha la tête, puis alla rejoindre la bataille aux côtés de Sarya. Il savait que s'il voulait la séduire, il fallait qu'il accomplisse des prouesses guerrières.

 _Haha, sois réaliste, tu n'as aucune chance_ , se moqua sa conscience.

_Toi, la ferme. Je viens de lui sauver la vie, ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose, non ?_

_Oui, tu n'as plus qu'à le refaire sept cent vingt-et-une fois, et vous serez quittes._

_Grrrrmmblr._

Un squelette fit les frais de sa soudaine mauvaise humeur, explosant en morceaux. L'archère décocha une flèche qui alla se perdre dans l'orbite d'un autre. Brute Épaisse termina le travail avec un grand coup de taille de son épée à deux mains, fauchant les derniers ennemis.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous, Sorcier, tonna-t-il en lui flanquant une bourrade amicale qui manqua l'assommer à nouveau.

Sarya se contenta de lui sourire avant de retourner auprès de Cléa. Légèrement déçu, Zark se dit cependant qu'il n'avait aucun droit de s'attendre à mieux. Ce n'était pas comme si se sauver la vie entre membres du groupe était rare... et puis, c'était Sarya. A quoi s'attendait-il, au juste ? A ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras ? Ridicule.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, parcourant le labyrinthe de couloirs sombres en silence. Zark avait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond, mais se taisait de peur de dire des bêtises. Lorsqu'au terme de nombreux tours et détours, ils débouchèrent dans une salle très familière, il en obtint la preuve, et même Brute Epaisse s'en rendit compte.

\- Nous sommes de retour au début, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quel est donc ce maléfice ?

\- La porte de gauche est ouverte à présent, indiqua Zark, s'efforçant de gommer toute trace de fierté de sa voix. On dirait bien que pousser tous ces boutons n'était pas si inutile que ça, après tout...

Il attendit que les autres reconnaissent qu'il avait raison.

\- Elle a dû s'ouvrir toute seule, dit Cléa.

\- Allons-y avant de prendre racine, déclara Sarya en prenant la tête du groupe.

\- C'est vraiment un donjon pour les sorciers ! conclut le paladin en secouant la tête.

Zark leur emboîta le pas en soupirant.

**Une heure plus tard :**

\- On est perdus.

\- Mais non. De toute façon, on ne mourra pas de faim. Je peux créer à manger avec mon nouveau sort.

\- Ouais, mais ta bouffe elle est dégueu.

\- Ha c'est sûr, ça ne vaut pas les pancakes de Sarya...

**Deux heures plus tard :**

\- Oh, encore un interrupteur !

_Clic._

\- Ne serait-ce pas un passage secret qui s'ouvre dans le mur d'en face ?

\- T'as fini de te vanter, oui ?

**Trois heures plus tard :**

\- Et alors, il a dit : "Tu vas mourir, mécréant !" Et comme c'était la seule chose que j'avais sous la main, je lui ai balancé le pot de confiture à la figure.

\- Et ?

\- Et il s'est étouffé avec.

**Un certain nombre d'heures plus tard :**

Après de nombreuses heures de marches, de passages secrets, et de poussage d'interrupteurs, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle finale du donjon. A peine engouffrés dans la pièce, ils subissaient déjà les assauts de trois squelettes aux os rouges, signe qu'on les avait altéré magiquement. Ses trois compagnons engagèrent chacun le combat avec un des morts-vivants, laissant Zark sans adversaire.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose à faire, quand une voix sépulcrale s'éleva, faisant courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Ah... un jeune magicien...

Sortant de l'ombre, la liche lui sourit, ses lèvres à moitié en décomposition s'étirant pour révéler des dents jaunâtres. Elle était habillée de ce qui avait dû être une robe de belle facture autrefois, à présent guère plus que des lambeaux, et entre ses mains osseuses se trouvait l'objet tant convoité.

\- Le cristal de Terrax... murmura Zark malgré lui, les yeux fixés sur l'éclat de roche qui semblait taillée de lumière solide.

\- Oui, le cristal... siffla la liche. Un si bel artefact, d'une puissance inconcevable. Mon cristal...

Zark déglutit, les mains crispées sur son bâton.

\- Vous êtes... Corlagon ?

\- Corlagon... Oui, je portais ce nom, autrefois... Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, désormais. Seul le cristal compte...

Il tendit l'artefact en direction de Zark.

\- Regarde, jeune mage... susurra-t-il. Contemple la puissance qui pourrait être tienne...

Et Zark obéit malgré lui, plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs du cristal. Les bruits de la bataille s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un silence cotonneux. Une vision s'imposa à lui...

_Il est assis sur le trône, la cour toute entière s'inclinant devant lui, le nouveau roi d'Enroth. Sarya souriante à ses côtés... Le royaume est en paix, les traîtres exécutés, n'ayant eu aucune chance face à sa magie..._

_Non._

Non.

Il tenta de s'arracher à la vision, mais le cristal perçut ses attentes, et lui en offrit une nouvelle, plus alléchante encore.

_Une petite chaumière dans une vallée isolée. Toute la tranquillité du monde, avec la femme qu'il aime à ses côtés. Il a éradiqué la menace des Kreegans et s'est retiré, offrant le trône au jeune_ _prince Nicolaï. Il a bien mérité de prendre sa retraite. Plus besoin de courir dans tous les sens avec une boule de feu au bout des doigts, plus besoin de risquer sa vie..._

Sa gorge le brûlait, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il essaya de détourner le regard, mais ses yeux ne lui obéissaient plus. N'importe quel stimulus extérieur suffirait... En dernier recours, il s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes, jusqu'au sang. La douleur rompit le sortilège, et il recula en titubant.

\- Pourquoi tourner le dos à un tel pouvoir ? demanda la voix d’outre-tombe de la liche.

Zark inspira profondément, essayant de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre.

\- Il y a un prix à payer. Il y a toujours un prix à payer.

\- Cela n'en vaut-il pas la peine ? murmura la liche.

La réponse vint sous la forme d'une flèche enflammée qui se ficha au milieu de son torse.

\- Non, souffla Zark.

La liche poussa un cri rageur et la vague de sa magie frappa le sorcier, l'envoyant voler dans les airs. Sa tête heurta douloureusement le mur, et il glissa au sol. Il vit des étoiles durant quelques secondes. Sarya et le paladin, qui en avait terminé avec les squelettes, allèrent encercler le mort-vivant, tandis que Cléa venait l'aider.

\- Allez, debout, monsieur le sorcier.

Il se releva, les jambes flageolantes. La liche flambait, illuminant la salle telle une torche improvisée. Brute Épaisse lui asséna de grands coups d'épées, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache de ses épaules et aille rouler par terre.

\- Victoire ! beugla-t-il.

Le mort-vivant leva une main osseuse tandis que son crâne ricanait au sol, et lui fit faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres.

\- Cléa, on a besoin de toi, là, indiqua Zark.

\- Tu crois que je devrais faire payer mes sorts offensifs aussi ? interrogea la clerc.

\- Cléa, c'est quand tu veux ! hurla Sarya alors que la liche enflammée s'approchait d'elle.

\- Bon, bon...

La clerc prononça l'incantation de Destruction des Morts-vivants, qui aux oreilles de Zark résonnait toujours comme une étrange insulte - il était sûr qu'il y avait le mot "patate" quelque part là-dedans -, et la liche explosa, réduite en poussière.

\- Victoire ! s'égosilla le paladin pour la deuxième fois.

Sarya se pencha pour ramasser le cristal.

\- Il n'est même pas chaud, s'étonna-t-elle, avant de le tendre au sorcier. Tiens, Zark. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Durant un instant, un tout petit et terrible instant, il fut tenté d'accepter. Puis il secoua la tête, essayant de prendre un air détaché.

\- Non, garde-le. Ou mieux encore, passe-le au paladin. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un sans magie qui le transporte, il y a moins de risques de complications magiques comme ça.

Une excuse vraiment pourrie, songea Zark, mais quand il commençait à parler de théories de la magie et autres trucs de sorciers, les autres ne le questionnaient pas.

\- Tu crois qu'il est dangereux, ce cristal ? demanda Sarya.

Bon, presque pas. Il faillit en remettre une couche, mais décida finalement d'être honnête.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains, ce qui fait d'Albert Newton la personne la plus qualifiée pour le posséder. Il va probablement le mettre dans un coin, et oublier aussitôt ce qu'il en a fait.

\- Tout ça c'est très intéressant, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore dans ce donjon humide ? intervint Cléa. Mon armure va finir par rouiller, à force.

\- La clerc n'a pas tort, renchérit Brute Épaisse. Crée-nous vite un portail de rappel qu'on retourne à la civilisation, sorcier.

\- Archimage, le corrigea Zark.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis un Archimage, maintenant.

\- Tu resteras toujours mon petit mage, Zarkounet, plaisanta Sarya.

\- Le grand sorcier qui a le vertige, ajouta Cléa avec un sourire.

Zark soupira. Il venait de risquer sa vie pour une promotion dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin, avait failli mourir, avait vaillamment résisté à la tentation de passer du côté obscur... et voilà qu'il se faisait chambrer par ses compagnons. En somme, un jour comme les autres. Malgré lui, il sourit. Sa vie n'était pas si mal, après tout.


End file.
